Strawberry Fields
by Elizabethsickkk
Summary: US/UK 3-shot Arthur has just moved to America and it's his first day at his new high-school. Who is the first person he meets? None other than Alfred F. Jones.
1. And So It Begins

Δ

_Chapter One: And So It Begins_

_"When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

Arthur did _not _like his new school. It was bad enough that his parents had moved them to America, but now they were forcing him to attend this filthy, overcrowded, all boys school? It was just unfair. He tugged nervously on his uniform jacket and scrutinized the school map again. The first thing he had to do was find the library and check out his class textbooks.

After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, he finally found the oversized building in the middle of the campus. The peaceful silence he was immersed in when he walked inside was welcoming after he'd weaved his way through a thousand screaming kids to find the place. At the back of the large entryway was a long counter, behind which a kind looking old woman was standing. She smiled sweetly at Arthur and asked, "Do you need something dear?"

"Ah, yes, um," The British boy said, walking timidly up to the counter and handing the woman a yellow card, "I need to check out these books, please." The librarian smiled and nodded, slipping into the back room to retrieve the books.

Arthur stood awkwardly in the silence, starling slightly when the library door opened behind him. It was quiet for a second before-

"Hi!" shouted an obnoxiously loud voice. Arthur turned to see a tall blonde boy standing in front of the door. He had sparkling blue eyes behind square, wire-rimmed glasses and wore an oversized bomber jacket over the usual school uniform, which slightly concealed his lanky figure. His smile seemed infuriatingly arrogant. "You're new here right? I'm Alfred F. Jones, pleased to meet ya."

A large hand extended toward Arthur, who blinked at it in confusion for a moment before shaking it carefully.

"Arthur Kirkland," He replied, his lips quirking up in a small, polite smile. Alfred however continued to stare at him fixedly. Arthur coughed uneasily.

"Your eyes are really pretty," Alfred blurted out suddenly. Arthur blushed.

"What are you talking ab-" He spluttered.

"Arthur Kirkland? Here are you books darling," The librarian interrupted, dropping five large books on the counter. Arthur groaned inwardly. _I have to carry those around all day? _"Oh Alfred, sweetie, is that you?" The librarian's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "How are you honey? How is your mother?" The woman started bombarding Alfred with questions, completely forgetting Arthur it seemed.

Arthur picked up his books (with some difficulty) and mumbled a quick thank you to the librarian before turning to leave. He hadn't gone farther than two steps when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He flushed and tried to move away, but the grip on his wrist only tightened, and Alfred gave him a piercing sideways glance that kept him rooted to the spot.

"Well sweetheart, I'll let you go," The librarian finally said, eyes lingering on Alfred's hand clutching Arthur's wrist, much to the British boys embarrassment. Alfred smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks Mrs. Brea, I'll be sure to tell my ma' to call ya when I get home," The American boy said, winking at the librarian before pulling Arthur outside.

"W-what was _that _all about?" Arthur asked, struggling under the weight of his books and trying in vain to make his blush dissipate. Alfred just grinned.

"Here, let me take your books," He said. Arthur watched in astonishment as Alfred effortlessly grabbed all five books with one hand. "What's your first period?" He asked. Arthur pulled out another slip of paper and glanced at it.

"Advanced English in room 1203," He said, looking up at Alfred. The other boy smiled down at him.

"I'll walk you," He said. Arthur shook his head.

"No, no I don't want to be a bother," He said, reaching to grab his books. Alfred tugged them away.

"It's no problem, my class is right by there, come on," He said, holding out his free hand for the second time that day.

"What, you want me to hold your hand? No!" Arthur scoffed. Alfred pouted.

"Please Artie?" He pleaded. Arthur shook his head stubbornly. "C'mon! I wanna hold you haaaaaand~ Please let me hold your hand," Alfred sang. Arthur clenched his teeth and glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

"Fine, fine!" He hissed, cutting off Alfred's singing, "I'll hold your bloody hand, just for the love of god, stop singing." Arthur glared at Alfred pointedly before gripping his outstretched hand. The taller boy just grinned triumphantly and led the way to Arthur's class.

When they got to the classroom Arthur took back his books. "Thank you," he mumbled shyly, blushing and staring at his feet.

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" Alfred asked with a charming wink. Arthur's flush deepened.

"Absolutely not," he said flatly, glaring at Alfred again to prove that he was serious.

"Your accent is too cute," Alfred cooed, making Arthur all the more flustered. The British boy huffed and walled into the classroom without a backward glance. Alfred watched him go longingly for a moment, and then started to walk to his own first period on the opposite end of the school.

Arthur paused once he was inside the classroom. _Am I supposed to just pick a seat? _He thought, looking around the empty room. "Sit wherever," a dull, bored voice said from the front of the room where the teacher (or at least Arthur assumed it was) was sitting at his desk. He nodded at picked a seat in the back corner.

A loud bell rang over the intercom and a river of students immediately came streaming into the room. Arthur ignored the chatter and focused on the latest book he was reading.

"Excusez-moi," A silky voice said, causing Arthur to look up from his book. A boy with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes stood, one hand on the desk next to Arthur. "Would you mind if I sat here, mon cher?"

"Oh, no it's fine," Arthur said, not wanting to be rude. The boy gave him a lecherous smirk and Arthur began to regret allowing him to sit there.

During that 50 minute class period, Arthur learned that Francis (the boy) was rude, annoying, French and a pervert. Francis had spent the class practically molesting Arthur under the table and asking him very inappropriate questions.

Arthur almost cried with relief when the bell rang again, signaling the end of class. He grabbed his books and bolted for the door. "You run quite fast, mon amour," a French-accented voice purred in his ear. If Arthur hadn't been holding his books, he would have punched Francis.

"Arthur! Arthur!" The Brit heard another familiar voice shouting at him. "How was your first period? Did you make any- oh," Alfred sounded much less enthusiastic when he saw Francis.

"Bonjour, Alfred," Francis greeted cheerily. Alfred gave him a disgusted look.

"Francis," He said, saying the Frenchman's name like it was a disease. Francis appeared unhurt. Arthur looked nervously between the two of them as they had a small stare-off. Finally, Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled. Grabbing Arthur's books with one hand, and the British boys smaller hand with the other, he said "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

Francis smirked as he watched the two walk away hand in hand, Arthur blushing and Alfred talking enough for the both of them._ I'm sure Seychelles would enjoy meeting these two. _He thought happily before flipping out his phone.

**End Chapter One**

…**.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. **

**By Elizabethsickkk**

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. The Fabulous Lunch

Δ

_Chapter Two: The Fabulous Lunch _

"_Falling in love is awfully simple, but falling out of love is simply awful."_

_-Anonymous_

In his second period, Arthur met Alfred's twin brother, Matthew. They looked almost exactly alike, but Matthew's hair was a bit longer and wavy, his eyes were a soft shade of violet, and his glasses were round. Despite their similar appearances, Alfred and Matthew were polar opposites. Matthew was quiet, shy and sweet. He didn't speak out of turn and was often seen with two things. His stuffed polar bear Kumajiro, and his loud-mouth, narcissistic albino boyfriend Gilbert. Arthur met him (and Gilbert) in Gym.

"Hi, you're Arthur, right?" Matthew asked quietly, smiling at Arthur. The British boy smiled in return and nodded. "I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother. He wouldn't stop talking about you in second period," He said. Arthur gulped.

"Talking about me?" He squeaked.

"Mmhmm, he really likes you," Matthew mused.

Alfred blushed. Alfred had only just met him for goodness sake! Arthur had dated a girl for two weeks and never really liked her. _Americans are so weird…_

"Hey! Mattie!" A voice echoed through the gym. That voice reminded Arthur of someone. Matthew grimaced and visibly braced himself. Arthur was about to ask why when a tall boy with white hair tackled Matthew to the ground in a hug. Arthur stared at them in shock.

"Maaaaattie~" the white-haired boy whined, nuzzling his noes against Matthew's neck, "You left me and I missed you!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I was gone two minutes, Gil," He said in an exasperated tone.

"Two minutes too long," Gilbert huffed. He released Matthew and helped him up. Then he turned toward Arthur suddenly, making the blonde jump. "Hey, I'm Gilbert, but you can call me Awesome," He said with a cocky grin. Matthew mouthed the word 'Idiot' behind Gilbert's back.

"Arthur, it's a pleasure," Arthur replied unsurely. Gilbert nodded and turned back to Matthew.

"Francis wants to go eat after school; Antonio and Lovi are going too. You wanna come?" he asked.

Matthew's pondered for a second, petting Kumajiro's head thoughtfully. "Alright," he said finally, "But Alfred will have to come too. Do you want to go Arthur? It'll be fun."

Arthur debated in his head for a minute before finally agreeing to go. He wasn't sure if he was excited or horrified.

…**..**

The rest of the day passed far too quickly for Arthur's liking. It was a whirlwind of classes, Alfred talking and asking for kisses, and avoiding Francis at all costs. By the time the final bell rang he was ready to go home and take a nap. However, it didn't seem like he'd be allowed to do so.

"Arthur! Come on, let's go eat!" Alfred said happily, grabbing Arthur and pulling him into a bear hug as soon as the smaller boy exited his last class. Arthur blushed and hid his face in Alfred's chest.

"Alfred," he said, half-heartedly pushing Alfred away, "People are watching!" Alfred looked up and shrugged, not loosening his arms from around Arthur.

"So," the taller blonde said, smirking at Arthur and relishing in the pinkness that came to Arthur's cheeks when he did, "Now people will know you belong to me." Arthur really did shove him away this time. Alfred grinned, slinking one arm around Arthur's shoulders and leading him toward the school parking lot.

"Toni's gonna drive us," Alfred said, looking around for his brother. They spotted Matthew sucking face with Gilbert in a secluded area near the front gate. Of course, being Matthew's older brother (by two minutes), Alfred had to interfere. "Geez Mattie, why don't you just bite off his head?" Alfred said loudly, making Matthew and Gilbert jump. Matthew saw his brother and quickly pushed Gilbert backwards.

"Don't tell mom," he pleaded, looking up at his brother hopefully. Alfred shrugged.

"I won't, but don't do that in public. It's bad for your health," Alfred replied. Matthew resisted the urge to punch his brother in the face. Gilbert interrupted before anyone got violent.

"Alright, enough with the brotherly love, Toni's waiting for us and I don't want Lovi bitching me out for being late again," He said, grabbing Matthew's hand and pulling him past the gates. Alfred and Arthur followed.

…

"What took you all so long," An angry boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes asked, arms crossed tightly over his chest. One stray curl stuck out from the rest of his hair, bouncing slightly when he shifted. Gilbert raised his hands in surrender and Matthew and Alfred smiled sheepishly. Arthur was confused. A second boy climbed into the driver's seat and noticed the other boy glaring daggers at the four in the back.

"Ah, Lovi, relax," the boy said. He had dark brown hair as well, but it was sort of curly and his eyes were a forest green like Arthur's. Lovino turned and glared at him.

"I've been waiting in your damn car for fifteen minutes, you bastard. Don't tell me to relax," He snapped, sinking back into his seat with a half scowl half pout. The other boy beamed at him for a moment before turning to the back seat.

"Where's Francis?" He asked Gil, barely noticing the Frenchman's absence. Gilbert shrugged.

"I don't know, he said something about bringing a girl or whatever," Gilbert replied, looking out the window, "Hey, Toni, if he does bring a chick how are we all gonna fit in your tiny ass car?" Antonio thought for a second.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to lap it," He said, starting up the car to turn on the air-conditioning. Gilbert lifted Matthew up onto his lap, to which Matthew squeaked in surprise. Alfred then looked at Arthur hopefully. With a roll of his green eyes, Arthur allowed Alfred to lift him up and set him on his lap. Just as he was making himself comfortable (which was hard to do because Alfred had his arms _a bit too _close to his belt and was breathing on his neck) the car door opened again.

A girl about their age smiled at them. She had long brown hair tied into two low ponytails on either side of her head with red ribbon. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had huge, sparkling brown eyes. "Hello," She said sweetly, "I'm Seychelles, Francis's friend. I hope you all don't mind me tagging along."

Antonio smiled at her from the driver's seat and Matthew said, "Oh not at all." Francis stepped in front of her, nodding hello to everyone (except for Lovino and Alfred who were glaring at him) and sat down. Seychelles then hopped up and sat on his lap. _Seychelles, _Arthur thought to himself, ignoring the lips on his neck, _I think I went there on holiday once…_

The drive to the restaurant was relatively short. Antonio walked around and got the door for Lovino, who protested and said that he could get it himself, he wasn't a girl. Alfred seemed reluctant on letting Arthur off his lap, but released him anyways. They walked into the restaurant and asked for a table for eight, much to the waitress's dislike.

While they were waiting, Alfred and Francis got into an argument, leaving Seychelles and Arthur to stand by themselves over to the side. "So," Seychelles said, not wanting to stand in silence forever, "You're from England?"

Arthur nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, I just moved here last week," He said. Seychelles eyes widened.

"Wow, it must be stressful, so," She said, eyes flickering over to Alfred and Francis, whose argument was becoming more heated. "Do you like anyone?" Arthur blushed.

"W-what? No of course not! I-" He said defensively, but was cut off by the waitress.

"Your table is right over here, follow me," She said, walking into the dining room of the restaurant. Arthur followed, straying away from Seychelles and staying close at Alfred's side.

They all sat down at a large round table, Alfred scrambling for the seat next to Arthur and asking the waitress for a kid's menu so he could color. Arthur hid behind the menu, but couldn't help but peek over the edge. Antonio and Lovino were sitting on the side opposite him, Antonio whispering something into Lovino's ear and making him blush. Next to them were Gilbert and Matthew, looking over one menu, their heads close together. Then there were Seychelles and Francis, who seemed to be chatting happily. And of course, Alfred was next to him, furiously scribbling something in green crayon on his menu. Arthur suddenly felt that if these people were his friends, maybe the next three years of high school wouldn't be too terrible.

**End Chapter Two**

…

**Disclaimed.**

**By Elizabethsickkk**

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. In Denial Forever?

Δ

_Chapter Three: In Denial Forever?_

"_I believe we're all in denial about the people we love."_

_-David Geffen_

The waitress returned after a few minutes. "What would you all like to drink?" She asked, smiling directly at Alfred. Arthur was a bit put off by this, but ignored it and ordered some soda. Everyone else ordered their drinks, and then the waitress looked expectantly at Alfred. The American boy hummed, tapping his chin in thought. Arthur wondered if he was the only one noticing how the waitress was edging closer and closer.

"Uh, well," Alfred said, looking at the kids menu that had scribbles and drawings all over it, "What do you recommend?" Arthur watched helplessly as the waitress leaned down close to Alfred and set a menu in front of him, speaking in a soft mummer as she went over the drinks on the menu. The British boy looked to the others for help, but they were all chatting amongst themselves and not paying attention.

He heard a small chuckle escape Alfred's mouth and he smiled at the waitress. "Or you could get this one," The waitress said, pointing at something on the menu, smiling in return. Arthur had to admit, she was pretty. Long white-ish blonde hair, icy eyes and pink lips. Arthur wasn't pretty, he was a boy, and he could never look like her. _What the bloody hell am I thinking? It's not like he's my damn boyfriend or something. _Arthur scolded himself. The waitress continued pointing out drinks, one hand finding its way to Alfred's shoulder.

_I've got to do something, _Arthur thought desperately, not caring that he sounded like some love-sick teenager (which he was but don't tell him that). _What though? _He raked his brain for ideas. The waitress's hand was getting closer to Alfred's neck… Arthur screamed inside his head.

"I'll just get a- mmph!" Alfred was about to place his order when Arthur attacked his mouth. The others looked up in surprise as Arthur placed frenzied kisses along Alfred's lips. Said American boy was frozen in shock, as was the waitress, but soon got over it and threaded his hands in Arthur's hair, pulling him down for a more forceful kiss. The waitress forced a laugh.

"Uh, well I'll just go get your drinks then," she said, staring at Alfred and Arthur (who seemed to have forgotten that a restaurant full of people was watching them) for a moment longer before dashing off to place their order.

"Geez Alfred, why don't you just bite off his head," Matthew said loudly, repeating his brother's words from earlier. Alfred just gave his brother a rude gesture and continued to snog the British boy who by this time had gotten off his own chair and positioned himself in Alfred's lap. Lovino threw his spoon at them and Francis watched with interest. "You guys I'm serious we might get kicked out of the restaurant!" Matthew snapped, noticing that more people in the dining room had turned to watch.

Alfred pulled his lips away from Arthur's with a pop. The British boy whined at the loss of contact and dropped his head into the scoop of Alfred's neck. "Hey," Alfred said breathlessly, "You guys eat without us okay?" He stood up, carrying Arthur with him who had started to press kisses along Alfred's neck.

"How are you going to get home? ANTONIO DROVE US!" Matthew shouted angrily at his brother. Alfred waved a hand and headed for the restaurant door.

"Walk," Alfred called over his shoulder before he and Arthur left their six friends gaping behind.

_**Three Years Later**_

"I'm going to college in England," Arthur said sternly, refusing to be swayed by the soft kisses making their way down his jaw. He and Alfred were currently seating on the floor of their hotel room, where they were staying during their senior Disneyland trip. Arthur had been _trying _to read a book while Alfred pestered him about what he was going to do after the trip. The American didn't want Arthur to leave him and go away to school in the UK.

"Come on, babe. Can't you just go to school here in the States?" Alfred mumbled, slipping his fingers under the hem of Arthur's shirt. Arthur sighed, turning the page of his book and trying to focus on reading it. Alfred however (and Arthur should have known this after spending three years with him) was persistent. "We'll go to Yale, Harvard!" He said, kissing the corner of Arthur's lips.

"I've already sent in my application to Oxford, I'm going Alfred," Arthur said, setting his book down and sighing again.

"Then I'll go with you," Alfred said, kissing Arthur fully on the lips this time.

"Alfred-" Arthur started, but was silenced by Alfred's lips again.

"I'm serious, we can live together, I'll work and you'll go to school," He said, voice starting to sound desperate, like he was pleading Arthur to listen to him. Arthur hesitated.

"No, Alfred," He said, smiling sadly and kissing Alfred's forehead, "You can't throw away your future for me." Alfred nipped at Arthur's neck.

"I won't. My future_ is_ with you."

**End Final Chapter**

…**.**

**Don't own.**

**By Elizabethsickkk**

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Bonus Chapter

Δ

_Bonus Chapter_

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."_

_-Helen Keller_

Arthur slumped into the apartment, throwing his book-bag down on the ground on his way to the living room. It was another dismal, rainy day in England, and he could hear it splashing loudly against the windows around him. College was fun, and he loved it here, but _bloody hell _there was just so much work. He hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep in days.

"Arthur? How was school?" A voice called from the kitchen. Arthur groaned loudly and flopped face first onto the couch. A chuckle floated to his ears. "Now darling, it couldn't have been that bad," The voice remarked. Arthur hugged a pillow and scowled, closing his eyes and wishing for a blissful release from reality with sleep.

"'M just bloody tired. That's all," He said. He heard the noise of the refrigerator opening and something being set on the counter. Arthur wanted to get up, but he was too tired and settled for letting his head drop onto the pillow and allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

Alfred walked into the living room, not surprised to see the scrawny British man positively out cold on the sofa. He smiled slightly and lifted Arthur into his arms (he didn't weigh much), starting to carry him back to their bedroom. Arthur sighed in his slumber and curled into Alfred, trying to regain the heat he'd lost after being out in the rain. Alfred didn't mind, in fact, he rather enjoyed these few and far between moments where Arthur was actually affectionate (even if it _was _while he was sleeping).

He carried him down the hall which was littered with photographs, some in frames, others tacked or taped haphazardly to the wall. One is a picture of the two of them on a sandy beach, Arthur in a ridiculously large sun hat, glaring up at the camera and Alfred grinning and throwing up a peace sign like a 'typical American' as Arthur would so very often say.

Another is at Francis and Seychelles' wedding. It was taken while they weren't paying attention; Arthur is smiling with a dressed-in-white Seychelles who is holding hands with Francis. Alfred has his chin on Arthur's shoulder, half listening to the others conversation, half listening to the British man's breathing. Alfred remembered how good Arthur had looked in that tailored suit.

Then there is a photo of them with Antonio and Lovino at Disney World. Antonio and Alfred are grinning next to a person in a Mickey Mouse suit while Lovino and Arthur looked mortified to even be inside 'The Happiest Place on Earth', let alone be taking a picture with their trademark mouse mascot. Arthur had wanted to ride Pirates of the Caribbean; they went on it six times the first day.

There is one picture; however, that Alfred likes the most. It's just Arthur, they were at a castle somewhere in the English countryside, Alfred always forgot which one. Arthur is standing just inside the old rusted gates, they're covered in vines and bright green moss and small red roses. He is staring up at the sky, eyes shut in content and happiness. Under a brick that is holding up the gate there are (and if you don't look closely you'll always miss it) tiny painted black letters that say _Strawberry Fields Forever. _Alfred can stand in the hall for hours and hours, just staring at that picture.

He notices new things every time he looks at it. The tiny, barely visible scar across Arthur's left cheek from when they got in that accident, the way Arthur's fingers are splayed out as if to catch the sunshine, the leaves that are still on the ground from fall. Alfred always wishes he could remember where it was so they could go visit it again.

"Are you staring at the photo again?" A tiny, tired mumble reached Alfred's ears. The American boy realized that he'd stopped in the hall to look at the picture. He smiled down at Arthur.

"It's my favourite," he said, using the pads of his fingers to brush a strand of hair across Arthur's forehead.

"I know," Arthur said, smiling sleepily. He looked like he was fighting off sleep every second.

"Go back to sleep love, it's been a long day," Alfred said, carrying Arthur all the way to their bedroom this time and lowering him onto the bed. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and tugged him down onto the bed.

"I know you haven't been sleeping either, so come to bed, git," Arthur grumbled, slinking his arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred just smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Arthur's head. "I love you," Arthur said quietly, almost hoping that Alfred didn't hear.

But Alfred did. "I love you too, Arthur darling."

They drifted off to sleep, both of them dreaming about that beautiful castle and strawberry fields and the feel of each other's hands intertwined with their own.

**Really Seriously the End This Time**

…**.**

**Don't own.**

**By Elizabethsickkk**

Okay I didn't want to bother you guys with an author's note until the end so, HERRO! It's my first Hetalia fanfiction so I know it's not perfect but, I tried. I just wanted to say thanks so much for reading, and I hope you all liked it! Please review.


End file.
